


Carry On - How I Tried To Fix It

by FlannelsAndCandles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canon Typical, Dean - Freeform, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Fix It, Gen, Jack - Freeform, Miracle, Sam - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, how it should have ended, s15e20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlannelsAndCandles/pseuds/FlannelsAndCandles
Summary: I tried to fix what I felt needed fixing.It’s just a bandaid....
Kudos: 2





	Carry On - How I Tried To Fix It

If it hadn’t been for his alarm going off or the smell of bacon, actual bacon, wafting down the hall, Dean would have slept for another hour or so. For the first time, in a very long time, he didn’t wake up feeling like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. A welcomed relief considering the last few years, he literally did.

No sooner had his eyes blinked away the last remaining sleepiness, he felt a heavy weight at the foot of the bed. Looking down, he giggled at the sight of Miracle’s nose and brown eyes begging for permission to come up. “Heya buddy, who’s a good boy?” He patted the mattress as Miracle hopped up and buried his head into Dean’s chest. He wrapped his arms around the dog’s neck and gave him a hug, just like he would his best friend. Miracle’s ears perked up as he heard Sam whistle and Dean flung the covers to the side. 

When his feet hit the floor, he paused. He didn’t need to strap on his shit-kickers or research for hours on end in the war room. He could reboot the power again and have all of the extras Mrs. Butters showed them minus the telescope, but they didn’t need it because Chuck destroyed all the other worlds. They were finally free. Free to write their own ending.

“I don’t know, go ask Dean.” He heard faintly from the kitchen immediately followed by the tapping of Miracle’s nails on the concrete. One leap and the furry Winchester was on Dean’s bed, licking his cheeks and drooling all over the exposed sheets. “Alright, come on..” Dean patted his outer thigh and they both followed their noses to find Sam standing in front of the stove, meticulously pushing scrambled eggs around the skillet. 

“Hey buddy, What’d he say?” Sam giggled as he snuck a few slices of bacon onto the plate he placed on the floor. Sam rubbed the top of the dog’s head and smiled. He loaded his plate up and joined Dean at the table. Taking a sip of his coffee, he paused and breathed in the Italian roast aroma. “Does this smell...better to you?” 

Everything smelled better, tasted better, colors were brighter, sounds were more clear and vibrant. Everything was perfect, well as perfect as it could be without Jack and Castiel. The absence of those two was felt deep within the brothers. If it hadn’t been for Castiel’s deal, this new world would be as close to a living Norman Rockwell painting as one could get.

Jack said that he would be less hands on than Chuck was, but he would still be around, just not physically. That was probably the hardest thing they had to deal with right now. 

Dean took a sniff of the cup and was about to answer when he heard a loud pounding on the door. The two exchanged looks and Miracle led the charge to the bunker door. The pounding got louder and louder and more frequent. It only stopped when Dean angrily flung open the door to come face to face with Jack. 

“Hello,” he greeted them with a raised hand. “I needed to tell you something. Heaven isn’t like it was when you last saw it; it’s the way it should have been all along and when it’s your time it’ll be waiting for you.” 

“And Cas?” Dean looked at him, searching for answers. 

“Why don’t you ask him yourself?” Jack looked over Dean’s shoulder. 

“Hello Dean.”


End file.
